


BerryTop

by tate_owns_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tate_owns_me/pseuds/tate_owns_me
Summary: Steve finds a mukbang channel called BerryTop, accidentally falls in love with the person running it, finds out he goes to college with him etc(Im not the best at this :/ )





	BerryTop

Steve had finished his work so he decides to pull out his headphones and phone. He opens up YouTube and as he’s scrolling through his recommended feed, he stumbles across a mukbang video, by a channel called BerryTop and curiosity takes over and he decides to watch it, immediately becoming addicted to the channel. He clicks on another video because they aren’t that long and before he knows it, class is over and he packs up his things before starting his trek to his dorm, as his class is on the other side of campus compared to the dorms. He clicks play on another video and watches it as he walks.

He was doing well, avoiding everyone and everything whilst engrossed in his videos until… “Oof!” A guy says as Steve walks into him and Steve panics. “Holy crap! Are you okay?” Steve asks worriedly and the guy nods as Steve helps him up. “Mhm.” He hums and walks off, leaving Steve a little dazed but he continues his walk to his dorm whilst listening to another video, this one features the person in the video ranting a little in between bites of his chocolate covered strawberries.

About a week later, Steve’s been noticing little things about the guy who runs the BerryTop channel. The guy’s voice is smooth yet rough. He’s polite about how he eats, he’s not obnoxious and loud, he doesn’t smack his lips or anything. He doesn’t show his full face, only his mouth downwards and the guy’s becoming chubbier and chubbier with each video and Steve finds it super adorable. He can’t stop watching, enjoying every video more and more. Thank God, this guy uploads daily or Steve would go insane.

“Alright man, what’s going on?” Sam asks, taking Steve’s phone from him which makes him whine and make grabby hands for his phone. “You’ve been seriously addicted to your phone lately. What’s going on?” He asks and Steve groans. “I found a new channel online and I can’t stop watching… The guy’s just really cute…” Steve admits and Sam sighs. “You hopeless romantic.” Sam mutters and Steve groans again before humming happily as Sam gives him his phone back. “So, tell me about this channel.” Sam says and Steve smiles happily and begins to talk about the BerryTop channel.

A month later, Steve’s found himself falling for the guy he doesn’t even know. “Oh! Steven, can you come see me after class? I need to ask a favour of you.” A teacher from the English Department asks. “Of course. I’d be happy to help.” Steve says with a smile, making the teacher smile back. “Thank you.” He says before rushing to his class as Steve walks into his own. Steve pays attention to the class and once it’s over, he rewatches BerryTop’s latest video (it’s a long one) as he walks to the English Department in the next building over. When he walks in, he pulls one of his earphones out and listens to the conversation a student is having with the teacher. The student’s voice sounds familiar and- wait a minute. Steve recognizes him. He bumped into him a little over a month ago. Or at least that’s how he thinks he knows him. “Ah, Steven. Thank you for coming.” The teacher says and Steve smiles. “Of course teach, What did you need?” Steve asks.

Two months later as Steve’s buying groceries, he spots the student. Well, by now he’s figured out that he’s the one that owns the BerryTop channel. Steve’s got a few ingredients, so when he spots the guy buying chocolate with lube in his free hand he accidentally drops his pasta and his stuff for pasta sauce. It makes the guy jump and rush to help Steve. “Are you okay?” He asks and Steve nods as they both scramble to pick up Steve’s things. “I’m fine, just got a little spooked by something.” Steve admits. “Hey… Don’t I know you from somewhere?” he asks and Steve laughs nervously. “Yeah, we go to college together.” Steve admits. “Oh. I’m Bucky.” He says. “I’m Steve.”

After then, they’d exchanged numbers and started texting. Steve kept watching Bucky’s videos. “Steve…” Bucky whines as he opens Steve’s dorm room door. “What’s happened this time?” Steve asks. “Natasha’s bein’ gross in my dorm…” He whines and falls onto Steve’s bed where Steve’s already laying, so Bucky’s laying on Steve’s back. Steve laughs. “Did Clint throw another party?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, wrapping his arms around Steve’s back. “Buck, I can’t see you so I’m just gonna assume you nodded.” Steve admits and Bucky hums. “Can I stay here tonight?” He asks and Steve smiles. “Anytime Buck.” Steve replies and Bucky rolls off of Steve’s back to curl into his arms after Steve rolls over. "Hey Stevie?" Bucky asks when Steve's just about to fall asleep. "What's up?" Steve asks. "I wanna tell you a secret.." He admits. "Spill." Steve says. "I have a mukbang channel on YouTube.." Bucky mutters. "I know. BerryTop. Right?" Steve asks with a smile and Bucky turns around in his arms to look at him. "How'd you find out?" He asks. "I've watched every video. I found your channel earlier this year. Not gonna lie, before I knew you, I had this huge crush on you which was really weird I know but still." Steve admits and Bucky smiles. "You had a crush on me?" He asks and Steve nods. "Yeah.. I like that in every video, from your first to the one you uploaded earlier today, you've slowly been gaining weight and it's adorable." Steve admits and Bucky blushes, hiding his face in Steve’s too tight t-shirt.

After that little moment, Bucky’s been more touchy than he usually is (and he’s pretty touchy and clingy in general) but here’s the thing, it’s only been with Steve. Like, he’s normally touchy-feely with everyone but when Steve’s around, Bucky’s wrapped around him like Steve’s a tree and Bucky’s a sloth. Steve doesn’t mind though. He actually quite enjoys it. They act like a couple but they aren’t one… Yet. They just need a little push and that’s what Natasha, Sam and Clint are there for. The five are all in Bucky and Clint’s dorm. Sam’s sat on a beanbag, Clint and Natasha are sat on Clint’s bed, Clint’s legs in Natasha’s lap. Bucky and Steve are cuddling on Bucky’s bed. “We should all go out tomorrow.” Natasha blurts out. “Yeah, we’re all free of classes after four so why not.” Clint agrees and Bucky nods. “I’ll book a place for us to eat.” Sam says and sits next to Clint and Natasha to pick somewhere to eat (spoiler, it’s a fancy, candle-lit restaurant). Bucky nuzzles his head into Steve’s neck and Steve hums happily.

"Hey Buck, have you seen everyone else?" Steve asks and Bucky shakes his head. "Nope. But they booked it under Sam's name so let's ask." Bucky says and links arms with Steve as they walk to the reservation person and ask for help finding their table. They end up being sat at a booth with a candle in the middle of their table. They sit right in the middle of the booth, Steve's arm around Bucky's waist as they look at the menu. They end up ordering a pizza to share and two glasses of Pepsi. "Hey Stevie?" Bucky asks Steve once they'd finished their pizza. "What's up Buck?" He asks. "Do you still have a crush on me?" Bucky asks. "W-why?" Steve stuttered. "Because I think I may be crushing on you too…" He admits. "I do. Still have a crush on you that is." Steve admits and Bucky just goes for it. He grabs Steve's face and pulls him in for a kiss. It's pretty obvious what happened next (they fucked).

From that day on, they were the cutest couple at their college, Sam got a girlfriend named Sharon, Clint started dating a chick named Laura and Natasha started going steady with a girl named Wanda. After college, Steve and Bucky got an apartment and a cat named Alpine. Steve and Bucky could barely keep their hands off of each other and they had sex after everytime Bucky finished filming for his channel because something about seeing Bucky eat kinda turns Steve on. They got married and adopted kids and they live a happy and super cute life.


End file.
